


Snowed In

by kez



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: David couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people to be stuck with, it just had to be Patrick - I’m so nice and perfect and fucking unfairly gorgeous, oh and I hate you – Brewer. Maybe he should just take his chances with the blizzard. Death may be preferable.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178
Collections: Schitt's Creek Holiday Festive Fic Swap 2020





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Someone unfortunately wasn't able to meet this prompt in time, which was a good thing for me, because it means I got to have a shot at it and really enjoyed it! Honestly this wanted to be 10x longer, I had to restrain myself mightily! Thank you to the lovely FrizzleNox for fixing my grammar! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

David hated any morning that started before 10 am. He was 95% sure that Patrick knew this – of course, anyone who’d met him probably knew this – and had accordingly insisted that they meet at 9:30 am, on an icy mid-December Monday morning, when the store was closed.

David could have said no, but he’d been trying to get a meeting with the Brewers’ farm for months and he’d banked on his successful relationship with Heather Warner to get him this far. Given the instant dislike Patrick had taken to him, he didn’t think his odds were favourable of him getting another shot any time soon and if he wanted to stock produce from the Brewers’ farm, he had to go through Patrick. While Marcy and Clint Brewer were still heavily involved in the farm, they left all the business dealings to their son. So, David had forced a pleasant tone into his voice and told Patrick that of course, he’d be happy to meet with him at 9:30 and absolutely it wasn’t a problem to drive the hour out to the farm at that time.

He was 99% sure that Patrick hadn’t believed a word of it, but he’d told David he’d see him then and hung up, so David counted it as a win.

It was less of a win, as he pulled himself from his warm, comfortable – god when had he actually started to think of the motel bed as comfortable?! – bed and into the shower, while it was still pitch black out and even Alexis hadn’t stirred.

The morning was still more dark than light when he stopped in at the Café for coffee to fortify him for the drive out to the Brewers farm, but Twyla gave him a couple of free butter tarts, which put him in a much better mood as he headed out.

Coffee, food, and a little – a lot – of Mariah on the radio on his drive out and David was actually feeling surprisingly good by the time the Brewers’ farm came in sight, even the snow starting to fall, as he drove down the winding driving way, didn’t concern him. It probably wouldn’t have time to really lay before he left and he had a new box of hot chocolate mixes from Mrs. Johnson ready to go on the shelves, snowy weather always made people want hot chocolate.

“Good morning David!” Marcy Brewer waved at him from the front porch as he stepped out of the car.

“Good morning, Mrs. Brewer,” David greeted.

“Come in, come in, it’s freezing out here,” Marcy said. “Clint and I are getting ready to leave, but Patrick should be in any moment, sorry he’s not ready for you, he was just checking the horses.”

As well as a variety of organic produce, David knew the Brewers’ farm had a small herd of sheep and several horses, that they used to take out groups in the summer months. David had basically no interest in the horses – huge, smelly, could trample you do death, no thank you! – but the produce and the variety of jams and chutney’s Marcy Brewer made with them, plus the sheep’s cheese that Clint Brewer had several well-earned awards for, David was dying to get into his store.

“I think I’m a few minutes early anyway,” David waved off the apology, as he noticed the suitcases. “Are you going away?”

“We’re going to see my sister for a week before the holidays, normally she’d come down for Christmas, but my niece just had a little girl last month, so they’re staying home this year,” Marcy said, pulling her phone out to display a picture of a young blonde woman, holding a baby, all wrapped in pink.

David – who had almost as little interest in babies as he did horses – looked anyway and smiled. “She’s ridiculously cute. What’s her name?”

“Chloe,” Marcy beamed proudly at her great-niece.

“Marcy, you aren’t boring that boy with baby pictures are you,” Clint Brewer seemed to tower over his wife, with maybe half a foot between them. “She’s showing them to anyone who stands still long enough.”

“Well, Patrick doesn’t seem in any rush to give me grandbabies, so I have to enjoy grand nieces and nephews instead,” Marcy said.

David chuckled along with them both.

“Well, if you actually want to meet her, we need to leave,” Clint said. “David, there’s fresh coffee in the pot in the kitchen, please help yourself.”

“Oh, thank you,” David said, before a flurry of goodbyes left him along in the Brewers’ home, waiting for Patrick to appear.

He debated briefly if he should actually ‘help himself’ before doing just that, because coffee.

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick shivered, as he let himself in through the back door into the mudroom. What had started as a light snowfall had started getting heavier in the time between Patrick heading to the stables and back to the house. He’d spent a lot longer than he’d planned, but he’d wanted to make sure they were well settled.

“I made you tea.”

Patrick had honestly not expected to find David Rose in his kitchen. He’d been expecting a message to say he wouldn’t make it, due to the weather.

“Uh…”

“Your parents left about 40 minutes ago, they said to help myself to coffee, but you drink tea, right? I saw you coming up from the stables and it’s freezing out there, so…” David shuffled like he was embarrassed, and Patrick tried not to squirm. David’s twisted half-smile did things to him that he could barely even admit to, forcing his face to remain neutral.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” he said. 

“We had a meeting. I take vendor appointments very seriously, my vendors are the lifeblood of Rose Apothecary,” David said, that twisty little smile dipping into a frown that didn’t make Patrick’s life any easier.

“Right,” Patrick said, ignoring the guilty feeling niggling in his gut. “Well, I’m just going to change, I’ll be right back with you.” His jeans were soaked, and it gave him a few necessary minutes to compose himself.

Patrick had never reacted to anyone the way he reacted to David Rose.

The man was gorgeous, sure but it wasn’t just… Patrick had thought men were attractive before in an objective way, or he always thought it was objective. He’d certainly never made the conscious leap from ‘that man is attractive’ to ‘I am attracted to this man’ before.

David Rose though, Patrick didn’t feel objective about him at all, since the first time they’d met when he’d gone with his Mom to the Rose Apothecary, Patrick had been attracted _to_ him. 

He knew he hadn’t handled that very well, that he’d been kind of an ass to David – okay a total ass – but after 15 years of his on-again/off-again relationship with Rachel, where he didn’t understand why it never felt right, it was a hell of a thing to realise he _wanted_ David Rose in a way he’d never wanted Rachel or any other woman.

Patrick changed quickly, pulling on jeans and after debating with himself for longer than was reasonable, pairing it with one of his many blue button-downs. He used to wear them like armour before he’d quit the 9-5 to help his parents on the farm, but it was just... it would be professional right? Business casual for a business meeting.

That’s all it was. Even if Patrick hadn’t been a complete ass, someone like David Rose would never look at him and think... well Patrick didn’t lack confidence he knew he was a decent looking guy and he was nice and treated people decently – although David would probably have a different opinion on that – but he wasn’t in the same league at all. Even if he hadn’t handled his big gay revelation™ terribly and probably made David think he was a complete dick.

So, he’d be professional. He’d reign in the attitude, that David absolutely didn’t deserve anyway and he’d make the deal. Because partnering with Rose Apothecary was a solid business decision and Patrick was a good businessman. He was going to keep his head in the game – and in the closet for the moment – and do the job his parents expected of him.

One solid mental pep talk later, Patrick was full prepared for just that, when he looked out the windows of the front door on his way down the stairs to see nothing but white.

Getting stuck with David in the middle of a blizzard had not been part of his solid mental pep talk. Fuck.

*~*~*~*~*

David had his speech planned out. 

Every argument for why it would benefit Brewers’ Farm and Rose Apothecary. Every counter for every argument he could imagine Patrick making – and a few ridiculous ones that he and Stevie had come up with while a little high.

He was ready for it, was the thing.

Until he looked out the window while waiting for Patrick to come back and realised just how much worse it had gotten outside.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered.

What had been fairly heavy, but manageable, as Patrick came in, was now a full-on blizzard. David couldn’t even see the Lincoln that he knew was sitting in the driveway.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere for a bit,” Patrick startled him.

“It’s... probably fine,” David said. “I’m sure it won’t last long. Will your parents be okay in this?”

“They got a good head start on it,” Patrick said. “And my Dad’s car handles snow pretty well. Certainly, better than a 1978 Lincoln.”

David didn’t even like their family car, it certainly wasn’t his choice, but he still felt like he’d just been unfairly insulted.

“I really don’t think you’ll be going anywhere for at least a few hours. Even if it stops soon, the roads will be a nightmare,” Patrick said.

“I don’t want to be an imposition,” David said.

“I’m not going to kick you out inside a blizzard, David,” Patrick sighed. “Look, let's just... you have the contract? We can see what the weather’s like when we're done going over it.”

“Right, of course,” David said. He was ready for this part. He was going to prove to Patrick that partnering with Rose Apothecary would be a good decision and then he’d worry about how he was basically stuck on a farm in the middle of no-where.

God, David couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people to be stuck with, it just had to be Patrick - I’m so nice and perfect and fucking unfairly gorgeous, oh and I hate you – Brewer. Maybe he should just take his chances with the blizzard. Death may be preferable.

“Do you want another coffee?” Patrick asked.

David smiled weakly. “Sure. Skim milk, two sweeteners. I um... noticed your Mom had some...”

“I think she’s got some cocoa powder too.”

“Oh,” David said. No one had ever bothered to remember his order, except Twyla, who’d taken weeks to get it right. “You remember that?”

“It’s a pretty distinctive order, my Mom made sure we had cocoa powder especially,” Patrick said.

“Oh yes,” of course it had been Mrs. Brewer. “Your Mom is really nice.”

“She is,” Patrick agreed. “I’ll get you that coffee.”

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick looked over the information David had brought and while he’d known since the first time he’d walked into Rose Apothecary that partnering with them would be good business – when he wasn’t trying to avoid dealing with David at all costs – but the contract favoured them pretty much entirely.

As if he hadn’t been a complete jerk to David personally, he’d also insulted his business model that first time, when they’d gone to the store.

Honestly, the more Patrick thought about it, the more he was surprised David hadn’t just told him to go fuck himself. And as uncomfortable as it was, if Patrick wanted them to go into this partnership on equal footing, he needed to do more than just not be a dick. He needed to apologise.

God, Patrick hated apologising.

“David I... I owe you an apology.”

“Excuse me?” David looked confused.

“I allowed some personal... um, things, to impact... I know I’ve been a jerk. It’s totally unprofessional and I can only apologise. This contract is incredibly impressive. I already knew from speaking to Heather and a couple of your other vendors that you were a fair businessman but... I haven’t been fair to you.”

David looked down at his hands, twisted together on the table. “I’m not sure what I did to make you dislike me, um, personally.”

“No, David, really it wasn’t you,” Patrick said quickly. “I... trust me, I don’t dislike you.”

“You could have fooled me,” David said.

Patrick stood from the table, where the contract lay between them, pacing slightly, as he tried to find a way to explain, without embarrassing himself further.

“It’s... I accept the apology anyway. It’s... I know I’m not everyone’s... uh... cup of tea,” David said, a small smile twisting his lips, as he stood and shoved his hand out, intended Patrick supposed, to shake on his apology.

Patrick accepted the hand and in a rush of daring pulled David to him, doing what he had wanted for months and captured those lips that had haunted his dreams with his own.

David’s mouth was as soft as he’d expected, an enticing counterpoint to the scratch of his stubble. Patrick couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him, as he put every frustrated second of figure himself out into the kiss.

“Oh...” David murmured against his mouth. “So that was...”

“I’ve never done that before, with a guy,” Patrick admitted softly.

“Oh,” David repeated. 

“And I... didn’t think I’d ever get the um courage, to do that. With you,” Patrick said. “I didn’t think you’d um... kiss me back.”

“Well... I’m glad that you did,” David said. “I... wow, all this time I figured I’d somehow mortally offended you and you just had crush rage.”

Patrick wasn’t sure if _he_ should be mortally offended by that, but it was basically true, and anyway, David kissed him again, which was really more amazing than a simple kiss should be and Patrick was not going to stop to complain. David could call it whatever the hell he liked, as long as he kept kissing him.

*~*~*~*~*

David lost track of exactly how long they’d been kissing. He didn’t think he’d just kissed someone so much since high school, kissing just a precursor in the rush to get into each other’s pants. But while they’d moved from the kitchen to the lounge, stretched out across the couch, Patrick half on top of him, they’d done nothing more than kiss and some light petting.

David didn’t realise how good that could feel, the heady feeling that would come from just enjoying the moment, rather than rushing into the next.

“I really like you, David,” Patrick murmured, nuzzling against David’s jaw, peppering little kisses, and occasionally scraping his teeth over the stubble.

“Hmmm, yes your crush rage all makes sense now,” David agreed, with a little huff of amusement.

Patrick glared half-heartedly, but then they were back to kissing.

David really enjoyed the way Patrick’s fingernails scratched his scalp. And the soft little sounds Patrick made as they separated for air, time and again. And the feel of Patrick’s muscles under his hands, as he skimmed up and down that beautifully broad back.

He was basically feeling really, really good about just making out with Patrick like they were a couple of teenagers. He hadn’t even thought about the still swirling snowstorm outside until the lights flickered.

David startled. “Uh... that... isn’t good?”

“It’s fine, we’ve got lots of candles and a gas burner,” Patrick promised. “And I can light the fire.”

“Right,” David said.

“It’ll be like camping, indoors,” Patrick seemed to think that sounded like fun.

David made a vague noise of maybe agreement.

“You’ve never been camping have you?” Patrick asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“I have! Okay, it was glamping and they had a jacuzzi tub but...”

Patrick grinned. “Lots of fun things about camping, David. Ghost stories, s’mores...”

“Okay, well no to the ghost stories, but I could be convinced by s’mores.”

“...getting cozy in a sleeping bag.”

“I assume you have a perfectly serviceable bed,” David countered.

“Hmm I do,” Patrick agreed. He bit his lip, in the first real display of nerves since he’d so boldly kissed David in the kitchen.

“Nothing has to happen that you aren’t ready for,” David said.

Patrick smiled, shy and sweet. “I never thought... I mean I’ve thought about it recently, just never thought I’d get the chance to actually, with you. Honestly, I’m still a little startled you didn’t run for the hills.”

“Well I don’t know if you noticed, but there’s a blizzard outside,” David said.

“Oh, so you’re just making out with me to kill him until it stops snowing, huh?”

David laughed. Patrick’s quick wit was... delightful and the way he could turn from shy to snarky in a hot second... David was a fan. “Well, it is very cold out there,” he said. “But honestly, I thought you were gorgeous the first time I saw you. It was really a shame your Mom was with you... and then you seemed to you know, hate me so...”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, face turning soft again. “I didn’t handle... it was... I’d never...”

“People figure stuff out in their own time, Patrick. It’s ok that it took you a while. And hey, you have excellent taste in men clearly, because your first crush on a man was me.”

“I mean I think looking back my first crush on a man was probably Billy Koch, but... you’ll do for second place.”

“I have no idea who that is,” David said. 

Patrick chuckled and nuzzled against David’s jaw. “Doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t really want to do this with him anyway. Why don’t we go upstairs and see if second base is on the cards?”

“Are you sure?” David asked carefully. Not that he didn’t want to, because of course he did. Patrick was gorgeous and funny and nice and David hadn’t liked liking him when Patrick seemed to dislike him so much but now that he understood, he really wanted to do a lot more than just make out. But he also didn’t want Patrick to feel like they had to rush this. 

As nice as this little bubble was, quiet literally stuck together with no one to interrupt – and as long as it had been since David had touched anyone but himself – he was really enjoying just being with Patrick. Kissing and talking and laughing. And he didn’t want to spoil that by rushing into anything that the newly out – if only it seemed, this far to himself and David – Patrick into anything.

“Yeah, David,” Patrick smiled softly. “I’m sure.”

*~*~*~*~*

Patrick woke up in a tangle of warm limbs. He hadn’t shared a bed with anyone since the last time he and Rachel broke up, and for a minute, he almost panicked, until a distinctly masculine – and distinctly David-like – groan broke through his thoughts. Patrick found himself grinning, as memories of the evening before came back.

Of warm kisses, soft touches, gentle teasing. They hadn’t done anything overtly sexual, although Patrick had been more than half-hard the entire time, especially when he finally convinced David to take his sweater off. Who knew chest hair would be such a turn on? Patrick could have spent hours learning the shape of David’s chest, feeling the dark curls of hair tickle his palm and tangle around his fingers, while they kissed. 

He’d been almost drunk on the slow burn of desire coursing through his veins and honestly regretful when David had sighted the coolness of the room – the power had finally cut around ten and it had gotten cold quickly – as an excuse to cover himself up and dress in Patrick’s borrowed sleep clothes.

“’ime is it?” David mumbled into the back of his shirt.

“No idea,” Patrick said honestly. It was light, so after eight at least.

“Hmm, snow?”

Patrick was glad David couldn’t see the smile on his face at how adorable he sounded, all sleepy and contented.

“I’m not sure. Why don’t I go make coffee and check outside?” Patrick offered.

“Power?” David mumbled.

“I’ve got the camping stove to heat water if it’s still out, but I won’t know til I move,” he said.

David made a soft grumbly sound and warm lips pressed against the nape of his neck, before he was released. God, but Patrick just wanted to turn around and kiss David properly, soundly, maybe do something more than just kiss him... but aside from the very good reasons David had given last night for not rushing into anything he wasn’t sure he was ready for; morning breath would not be a turn on for either of them.

A trip to the bathroom told him that no, the power wasn’t back, so he stopped by the bed to tell David as much and let him know there was a spare toothbrush in the bathroom for him, before heading downstairs to make coffee and see what the weather was like.

The snow had stopped overnight and everything actually looked fairly peaceful, although there was no way David’s Lincoln was going anywhere just yet – Patrick was more than a little delighted by that – it’s wheelbase completely covered in the snow.

“Don’t farmers have like... internal alarms set for 5 am? What about the sheep and stuff?” David asked as he appeared downstairs, just as Patrick was putting milk in their drinks, still wearing his borrowed clothes. Huh, another... was it a kink? It didn’t feel very kinky being excited to see someone wear your clothes, but Patrick definitely felt more than a little charged to see David in his.

“I’m a business major, David. Besides, the sheep are all out in the fields. There are shelters up there, but they basically live out year round. Ben, our farmhand will check on them. I will need to go see the horses at some point though. Ben’s cottage is down near the fields, but it would be a trek up to the stables.”

“Oh,” David looked slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t realise you had farmhands.”

“Just Ben mostly, sometimes in the peak season we’ll take on a couple of part-timers,” Patrick shrugged. “I came back to help my parents, but I know where my strengths lay and while I can sheer a sheep in under two minutes, it’s not with livestock.”

“Is two minutes good?” David asked, a wicked little gleam in his eye.

“Depends on what you are doing for those two minutes,” Patrick said suggestively, as he slid one hand up David’s back and handed him his coffee with the other. David leaned down to thank him with a minty tasting kiss.

“We’ll see about that after I’ve been caffeinated,” David said, their mouths still hovering together.

Patrick laughed softly into David’s mouth. “I’m going to hold you to that, Mr. Rose.”

David gave a vague hum of agreement, before abandoning Patrick’s mouth, for his coffee. Patrick supposed he could forgive that. 

Besides, they had time. Patrick figured several hours at least before the snowplows would make it anywhere near them.

He could think of a lot of things they could do for two – or more – minutes, in that time.

*~*~*~*~*

**12 Months Later**

David woke up to the smell of coffee.

“Good morning,” his boyfriend greeted, appearing as if summoned by magic, with coffee in one hand and a red rose in the other. “And happy anniversary.”

David made grabby hands for the coffee, but Patrick refused to let him have it until he’d stolen a kiss. He had no respect for how incorrect it was to kiss with morning breath, but then, David didn’t exactly hate it, when it was Patrick doing the kissing.

“And happy anniversary to you too Patrick, I’m so glad I have such a wonderful boyfriend who brings me coffee in bed...” Patrick said.

“A bold claim,” David told him, sighing happily, as he took his first sip. Perfect, like always. “Happy Anniversary.”

Patrick chuckled and pressed another kiss to David’s now coffee warm mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you,” David returned, more easily than he’d ever have imagined being able to say it to anyone before he met Patrick.

“So, what shall we do with our snow day?”

“We have a snow day?”

“Hmmm, as long as you don’t look outside we do,” Patrick said.

“Oh no, are we stuck again?” David teased.

“Completely,” Patrick said, hand sliding up and under David’s pyjama top. “Honestly, we’ll be lucky to get out from under all this snow by Christmas...”

“Oh, we’ll be out by Christmas,” David told him. He wasn’t missing Christmas dinner for anyone. “But for today...”

David didn’t even mind abandoning his unfinished coffee to the bedside table, when Patrick spread him out across the bed, pushing David’s shirt off with practiced ease. 

“You’re all mine,” Patrick said, spreading his hands wide across David’s chest. “God, David, even after a year... you’re still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

David knew his mouth was giving that little embarrassed smile, but he didn’t turn away from the compliment, or the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face. He knew Patrick meant every word.

“I want to suck your cock.”

David groaned. Fuck, but his boyfriend could turn on a dime. Serious to teasing. Soft to blistering hot. Patrick seemed to excel at catching him off guard even when he knew what a troll he was dating.

Patrick, knowing damn well what it did to David when he was that blunt about what he wanted in bed, smirked, as he tugged at the waist of David’s bottoms, casting them aside in a heap at the bottom of the bed and leaving David naked to his gaze.

Apparently, he wasn’t in the mood for too much teasing, as he settled himself quickly between David’s legs, nuzzling along his inner thigh, with soft kisses and teasing nips, until he reached the crease between David’s thigh and groin.

“I love you spread out like this for me,” he told David.

David loved being spread out like this for him, so it worked well and he said as much, before his words were lost in a groan, as Patrick proved exactly how much he’d learned over the last year about being with a man – and David specifically – as he sucked David expertly to the root.

Patrick knew exactly how to send David from zero to sixty in the shortest time possible, his hands finding and holding David’s hips to keep him from thrusting too hard, but it was hardly necessary anyway, Patrick was giving him everything he needed. His mouth warm and wet and his tongue pressing all the places that made David’s balls ache with the need to come. 

David gave in with a gasping cry of Patrick’s name.

“Under two minutes,” Patrick smirked at him, as he sat up, his own cock hard in the pyjama’s he still wore, as he crawled over David, bending to kiss him, sharing the taste of his own come.

“Shut up,” David protested when Patrick released his mouth, but there was no heat in it. Just a fondness he couldn’t hide for this ridiculous man.

“Make me,” Patrick told him with a gleam in his eye.

David, never one to turn down a challenge, was going to do just that.


End file.
